


Moonstone

by LilBittyMonster



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disscussions of Religion, Gen, Modern AU, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Nonbinary Character, The Moonweaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Mollymauk and Beau have a talk about The Moonweaver





	Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Modern AU and The Moonweaver

“Did you hear about that makeup store that’s selling ‘Moon Goddess Kits’ now?”

Mollymauk rolled their eyes in exasperation. “Oh, don’t even fucking start-do you have any idea how disrespectful that is? I mean, who walks into a makeup store and decides ‘oh, better get my moonstone and tarot deck while I’m here’.”

“But doesn’t that just give exposure and lessen stigma around her?” Beau asked. 

They take a sip of their iced tea and set the drink down before folding their fingers, multiple rings clacking against one another.

“Who do you worship? Ioun?” Beau nodded. “So, let’s say you’re at the craft store getting more pens or whatever and at the checkout line you think ‘hm, maybe I should grab my plastic holy symbol and mini scroll set, they got one all packaged up right here’. It makes it feel cheapened, doesn’t it? Like, instead of years of devotion and pracitse you can just get premade kits and poof! Instant acolyte.”

Beau pulls a face. “Yeah, I see your point.”

“Not to mention it’s only going to be taking away from the few legitimate places devoted to her,” they griped, taking another long sip of their iced tea. “So now I’m sure we’ll be seeing a whole bunch of people claiming to be worshippers of The Moonweaver simply because they bought a shiny rock and a ribbon pendant for 30 gold with their eyeshadow palette.” 

“So like, how do you worship the Moonweaver?” Beau asked over the top of her mug. “Not exactly like there’s a church or anything for her.”

“No, there isn’t,” Mollymauk replied with their signature smirk. “I have my own altar at home.” 

“I’m assuming you don’t mean like an altar at the Platinum House.”

They snorted. “No, it’s actually an old secretary I found at an antiques shop. The kind with all the little cubbies and the open writing space?”

“Nice,” Beau commented. “What do you keep on there?”

Mollymauk leveled her with a considering look. “Are you actually asking or just trying to make fun of me?”

“Nah, I’m actually asking. I don’t know much about The Moonweaver and knowing stuff is kinda my thing,” Beau said defensively. 

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing,” they smiled around the plastic straw. “Right now it’s mostly crystals and moon iconography, an incense holder, some dried flowers I picked, I think. Just stuff I think she’d like.”

Beau took a long pull of her coffee as she thought.

“So is it just having a physical space dedicated to her?”

“No, not really, it’s that and living by Her commandments. ‘Seize your own destiny by pursuing your passions’, ‘Let the shadows protect you from the burning light of fanatical good and the absolute darkness of evil’, and ‘Walk unbridled and untethered, finding and forging new memories and experiences’.” Their horn jewellery jingled as they counted off. 

“Huh,” Beau said eloquently, leaning her head on one hand. “Not what I expected.”

“And what did you expect?”

“I’unno, more, like, shadowy stuff and lots of sex.”

Mollymauk threw their head back in a laugh. “Oh, there’s plenty of sex, trust me,” they said with a knowing quirk of a brow. “She is the goddess of trysts and lovers.”

“Oh, so that’s why you worship her,” Beau joked.

Mollymauk simply flipped her the bird as their phone meowed in their pocket. Beau watched as their face softened into a fond smile.

“Speaking of worshipping,” she said, “how’s Caleb?”

“Look at them,” Mollymauk replied, holding their phone out to show her the screen. It was a picture of Caleb and Frumpkin, both looking off into the distance in front of a window. “Aren’t they perfect?”

Beau cooed over the picture, then looked back up at Mollymauk, still fawning over the text. “You got it so bad, my friend,” Beau shook her head.

“Oh, like you aren’t over the literal moon for Yasha,” they retorted without looking up from typing.

“Fuck you, Molly.”

“Fuck you too, Beau.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much, you guys, it's unreal.
> 
> I'm still mad at that one big name makeup brand thats doing That. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi :)


End file.
